Our Time Now
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: When Randy Orton returns, he decides to make a "new" Evolution. With himself in Triple H's spot, who will fall in line underneath him? And who will be "screwed" by the stable in the end? Randy Orton x OC x Cody Rhodes x Ted DiBiase Jr.
1. Teaser Trailer

Our Time Now

Randy Orton & OC & Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase, Jr

special appearances by Natalya, Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Chris Jericho and others

summary:  
When Randy Orton returns from his injury, he decides that he's going to help future superstars like Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair helped him. So, he gets Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr and a new, fresh faced diva named Alarie Flair; the daughter of the Nature Boy, himself. Stay with Randy as he decides who gets to be the "HHH" and the "Nature Boy" of the group, while he also decides who gets to be screwed like he was.

Pairings: Randy Orton x OC x Cody Rhodes x Ted DiBiase, Jr.


	2. Randy's Big Announcement

Our Time Now:  
Author's note: Song title is "Our Time Now" by Plain White T's. And I'm really excited to do this story. I wanted to post it, just in case WWE went along with the idea of Randy taking Ted and Cody under his arm. Anyways- I 'm not saying that the WWE is reading the stories we write, but hey… my mind is now locked up from Vince McMahon. Haha. I own nothing but the idea and Alarie Flair- the made up, non-existing daughter of Ric Flair.  
Please, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

--

Chapter One:

"Vince, you won't regret this, I promise," an excited voice as an excited voice said as a man left Vincent Kennedy McMahon's makeshift office in the arena. The arena was in St. Louis, which he had been to so many times in the past six weeks it was a second home. His arm was still sore, he was not cleared to wrestle until Survivor Series, but that was fine. He would make his announcement then begin his plan. The news would hit this week and then next week, he'd make word on his "promise".

He had some names in mind, Cody Rhodes, Carlito, Ted DiBiase Jr… and he knew that if he were to beat the ones before him, he'd have to add a girl into the mix. He'd do to her what he had done to him. Get a fresh face and turn her heel. He had one girl in mind; she'd be the secret member.

As the male was handed a microphone, he smiled as his theme hit; making many people boo. He smirked as he sang along with his theme in his head.  
_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand they talk to me._

That was the perfect heel song, really. "Burn Inside My Light" was for his face… and his transformation was just not letting that song work again. As the male bit his bottom lip, he climbed into the ring and smiled warmly. You see, Randy didn't care what people thought of him. So, even with all the boos that he got in his home town, he knew that his announcement would change their perception of him.

As Randy bit his bottom lip, he watched Lillian out of the corner of his eye, who grinned at him. She was his only _real_ friend in the WWE, the one who came to visit in his hospital room when he was hurt, the one who would talk on the phone at three in the morning when his pain would keep him up. That or Alanna was too restless and he'd go to Lillian for tips on how to soothe his baby girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen.. I'm not here to tell you that I'm sick of the champions of the WWE; especially RAW…" Randy paused. He'd go off the script now. "But I'm going to tell you that right now, as I speak, I've got a bunch of superstars in the back of the locker room who are sick and tired of living in the shadows of their parents. I used to be the same way - and then a little thing called "Evolution" came and picked me out of that shadow and thrust me into the spotlight. Now, I'm no longer, Randy Orton - Cowboy Bob Orton's son, I'm Randy Orton, the Legend Killer. And I'm telling you, the number one reason that I'm out here is to get those kids out of the same shadow that I was in. Next week," Randy continued, loving the fact that he had people's attention. "I'm going to select the few people that are going to become my prodigies. It's gonna be a big week, lemme tell you that much right now." Randy stood there, reveling in the fact that he'd soon have to go home to Samantha and Alanna and leave this behind. He just wanted to get back to normal. He wanted to fight again and you know what? Randy, until then, could just live through his choices.


End file.
